Fireworks
by AZ-Valentine
Summary: Nick and Jill wanted some time away from the fight, and wound up in Goodneighbor on the 4th of July. The two finally have some much needed alone time, but it doesn't come without the usual trouble. Rated M for language, violence, drug/alcohol use, and sexual content.
1. Part 1

Goodneighbor – one of the last places Nick ever wanted to end up. He and Jill planned on heading back to Diamond City to check on the agency after the whole Institute ordeal. But, the two were called to take the long way around – perhaps as a sort of "break" from cleaning up the Commonwealth. Maybe it could have been called a romantic-getaway, considering their recent change from friends to lovers. Jill mentioned something about needing a stiff drink and a cigarette. Nick agreed wholeheartedly, suggesting the Third Rail, despite his aversion to that loathsome neighborhood altogether. He had a soft spot for jazz, and always considered it a rare treat to hear Magnolia sing. He could stand Goodneighbor so long as everyone "played nice," and the Third Rail was usually the best spot in that town for a good crowd.

It was a special day in the town of Goodneighbor – the 4th of July. Mayor Hancock regarded it as a necessity to celebrate the holiday, even though the United States was but a distant memory. The town was decorated in faded banners of red, white, and blue. Old American flags were hung about the balconies that looked down over the dirty streets. Everything was closed that day, save for the Third Rail, and the clinic. Chem addicts and drunks were expected to give the local medics an overflow of work throughout the day, and especially the following morning. It was only noon when the pair made it to the city of misfits, and there were already Ghouls and humans alike that were too high to stand, or even form a coherent sentence.

Hancock was helping a group of people hang a large flag from the ceiling of the Third Rail. He carried a thin, blonde woman on his shoulders, who was tacking the last corner of the flag into place against the subway barrier.

"That's it, sweetheart." He crooned, patting her thigh. "Didn't I say I'm better than a ladder?" The woman giggled, letting him crouch down for her to leave. Hancock knew he'd be seeing her later. The Ghoul turned to face the Vault Dweller and her partner. "Hey, guys! It's been a while. You here for the festivities today? 'Cause they don't start 'til after sundown. Believe it or not, we have actual fireworks!"

"Hey, Hancock." Jill greeted him quietly. "I didn't know there was a party in town."

"I forgot to mention it to ya." Nick's eyes darted about, like he was expecting someone or something to jump him. "Goodneighbor celebrates the 4th of July, just like the U.S. did before the war."

"Damn straight, we do!" Hancock laughed, motioning to Whitechapel Charlie. The old Mr. Handy brought over three shots of whiskey. Taking his glass, the Mayor continued. "July 4th, 1776 – the day our ancestors gained their independence. Our celebration is one-hundred percent in dedication to them, and everything they stood for." Lifting the shot glass above his head, he beamed. "Of the people, for the people!"

"Of the people, for the people!" The bar patrons echoed him, raising their own drinks in response. The spirit of Goodneighbor never ceased to amaze Nick. Despite all of its flaws, its people stood up for and believed in something far greater than themselves. It was moments like these that caused the detective to stop and rethink his feelings about certain things. Sometimes, he still wondered if his own thoughts and feelings were completely separated from the old Nick Valentine's. His intuition told him that they were separate, but the festering doubt continued to scream at him from the tortured depths of his mind.

"Well, we just came out to relax for a while, but if Nick's okay with it..." Jill's voice snapped Nick out of his thoughts. He glanced over at her inquisitively. "I'd like to stay for the celebration."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nick smiled and shrugged, answering without pausing to think about it first. "We said we needed a break, right?"

"Cool, cool!" Hancock nodded, his hands on his hips. "Hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to make you two wanna vacation in Goodneighbor? Last time I saw you after the whole Pickman thing...ugh..." The Ghoul shuddered, visibly disgusted by the memory of how Jill had described Pickman Gallery to him in vivid, grotesque detail. "First you dropped Bobbi, then you left after visiting the Memory Den, am I right?"

"Yeah...it's a long story." Jill took her shot glass and handed the remaining one to Nick. She thanked Hancock, downing the pungent liquid in one gulp. Her once porcelain, now healthily tanned face flushed red, and she shot the detective a look from the corner of her eye. He didn't know what such a look from her meant, but something about it caused excitement in his brain. He followed her lead, taking his shot after a hasty thanks to the Mayor.

"No problem, guys. Tell ya what...why don't you two tell me all about it?" Without waiting for a response, he procured three cigarettes, giving them each one. "I know the look of 'holy shit, what the fuck did I just go through?' pretty damn well." He gave Jill a concerned expression before elbowing Nick in the arm. "Besides, I always have time for this guy. He's a good man, Jill, Synth or not."

"Believe me, I know this very well. Thanks, friend." Jill took the offered cigarette with zeal, and lit it with a flip lighter she kept in her pocket. She passed the lighter to her Synth lover, igniting it for him as he placed his own cigarette between his lips. He leaned over toward the flame, torching the end of the white tube, and giving Jill the same glance she'd shot him after draining her whiskey. "Mm..." Although nearly inaudible, she made an unintentional sound of approval. She winked at the detective, offering him a sly smirk. He winked and smiled in return, lifting his cigarette and nodding as an indication of thanks for the light.

"How 'bout we take a seat at the bar?" The Mayor suggested giddily. "Or, if you'd prefer somewhere quieter, we could always head up to my place." Hancock was oddly more excitable than normal; his usual social self actually being rather mellow.

"If it's all the same to you, Jill, I think the bar's been waiting for us." The detective jerked his head toward the bar in a rudimentary gesture.

"Couldn't agree more." The General stifled a yawn between puffs from her cigarette. The previous night's stay atop the Mass Fusion building left her feeling fatigued and poorly rested. She and Nick only had sleeping bags to work with, and they both agreed they were too exhausted to hunt for a proper bed after storming the Institute. Nick wasn't used to getting tired, but his fatigue was more of a mental and emotional exhaustion that caused his body to feel weak.

The trio situated themselves as close as they could to Magnolia's stage. The jazz singer was taking one of her longer breaks at the other end of the bar, letting her cords rest before going on again. Her next performance wasn't until later in the evening. Hancock leaned over the bar and called something out, then Charlie brought over another round – rocks glasses this time. Hancock's was chilled American whiskey, and Jill's was straight and Irish, just how she liked it. Nick was surprised by Hancock's memory of his personal favorite – his own elixir was straight scotch, which he could tell by taste alone that it was imported from Scotland. How one Ghoul could get his hands on such exotic Pre-War items, one may never know.

"Okay, I gotta ask right off the bat..." Hancock set his glass down on the bar counter after a lengthy sip. He turned his head to look at the visitors to his town, a cocky smirk playing on his lips. "Did you two have anything to do with that massive explosion yesterday? We thought we were having an earthquake here! I had scouts report seeing a bright, bluish-white light before the boom. It was not too far northeast up the river."

Nick and Jill exchanged awkward glances before confirming to the Mayor their doings. The two then began to talk about their entire journey together, leaving no major detail untouched in their recollection of the tale. Until then, Hancock never knew much about Jill. He eagerly questioned them throughout the conversation, wanting to learn every little bit of information he could about the Institute's demise. Tracking down and infiltrating the Institute took a lot of time and resources. Much of the pair's travels involved scavenging for parts to build and sustain settlements, as well as creating the molecular relay, and helping the people of the Commonwealth with their problems. Altogether, the two had a good but tiring run, and Hancock understood exactly why they needed a break from it all.

When Jill spoke of Shaun, her voice quivered only slightly. It was rarely, if ever noticeable, but Nick was always aware of it. Almost instinctively, he took her hand. When she looked at him, he squeezed it gently, smiling warmly. She returned the gesture, having lost her train of thought.

"Hey, if you don't wanna talk about your son, trust me, I understand." The Mayor seemed taken aback by her willingness to bring it up in the first place. He didn't even know she had a son, let alone that she was looking for him after he was kidnapped by the Institute. As soon as she brought it up, he felt a sharp pang of regret – it was never his intent to reopen fresh wounds.

"No, no...it's alright." Jill's gaze was cast to her drink, and her smile was sorrowful. "Yeah, I still love him...I just don't understand how someone I supposedly created was able to be so...unlike me."

"Now, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you mean by 'supposedly?'"

"I don't know, Hancock." Jill handed Charlie some caps for two packs of cigarettes. Passing one to Nick, she opened the other, impatiently beginning to smoke. "Let's just say I have my doubts that I'm really human."

Such a bold statement caught Nick off guard. He choked on the smoke from his own cigarette, coughing like he'd swallowed something unpleasant. He looked at her in a way he never had before. His thoughts were torn between uncertainty, and...something else. He was positive she was human, because she lived before the war. Then again, so did Nick Valentine. He tried to zone in on the other, more mysterious thought or feeling buzzing around in his head. However, Hancock spoke up, disrupting his attempt to identify the abnormality.

"Not gonna lie, that's some pretty heavy shit. But hey, Nicky and I are proof that you don't need to be human to enjoy life, right?" He was always a source of profound wisdom when he wanted to be, which astonished the detective to no end.

"Yeah, you're right." Jill grinned sheepishly, stifling another yawn. "Damn. I'm pretty wiped." Checking her Pip-Boy, she saw that three hours had passed since she and Nick began telling Hancock their story.

"You know what? Go on up to the Old State House. I have a spare room you can use. Just tell my guys I sent ya, and they'll make sure no one fucks with you while you rest."

"Go ahead, Jill. I'll probably still be here with Hancock when you wake up." The old Synth cupped her face with his left hand, rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb. Her eyes were sporting dark circles underneath them, leading Nick to believe she didn't actually sleep after destroying the Institute. "You need sleep."

"Mm...yeah. Okay." She muttered, not meeting his gaze. "Thanks, Hancock. See you two in a bit." Once she turned and walked away, Nick could have sworn he heard her sigh and say: "I'll sleep when I'm dead." He watched her leave the Third Rail, wondering if he should go after her. He must have made a move that would have suggested it, for the Mayor slapped a hand on the detective's shoulder.

"Leave her be. She needs time to grieve." The Ghoul produced an inhaler of Jet from his coat pocket, indicating it was time to move on to lighter topics.


	2. Part 2

"You want some of this?" Hancock smirked, waving the inhaler of Jet back and forth rapidly in his hand.

"No, thanks. First time I ever touched chems was my last." Nick chuckled, thinking back both fondly and disdainfully on that particular memory. The Mayor had already taken the hit of Jet, and was leaning forward in his seat, looking almost childlike, just waiting for the Synth to continue. "I tried Berry Mentats. Thought I could handle that sharp of an increase in intellect. Boy, was I wrong...I holed up in a factory for three days, scribbling nonsensical equations on whatever papers I could find. I even found some chalk, and drew complex, geometrical diagrams on the walls and floors."

"Ho-ho-holy shit, man!" Hancock laughed boisterously. "What happened next?"

"I blacked out for a while, and when I came to, I realized some settlers had taken me to their homestead. They must have put two and two together, realizing why there was a Synth in detective garb passed out on the floor with an empty box of Berry Mentats nearby. I never found that factory again, though, so I don't know if my handiwork still exists." He paused, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "I still don't know what I wrote and drew, but I remember it had the settlers pretty worked up for some reason. It's like they knew something I didn't, but they never talked about it. I couldn't get them to. They refused to tell me where the factory was, too."

"Well, that took a turn for the creepy." The Ghoul shivered visibly.

"Yeah, no kidding. That's the kind of thing I would only trust Jill with."

"Why's that?"

"She's got a real weird but real strong handle on all things...well, weird." The detective paused, smiling to himself just for thinking about his lover. "She's crazy smart, too. And just between you and me...I think she has connections to strange, maybe even unspeakable things. If there's anyone that could figure out what I did, and why those people were scared over it, it's her."

Hancock took another hit of Jet, exhaling deeply with a stuttered moan, showing his enjoyment of the substance. "You really admire her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I...I really do." The detective sighed quietly, his mind turning back to Jill. He wondered if she was okay. "You sure I should leave her be?"

"Why? What's on your mind?" The Mayor wiggled his eyebrows, giving the Synth a suggestive smirk.

"That depends, what's on yours?" Nick felt himself getting slightly defensive. Was that...insecurity? Perhaps jealousy?

Hancock lowered his voice, leaning closer to Nick. "I think you wanna get busy with that girl of yours." Nick's eyes widened at the Ghoul's bold claim. He sat up quickly, his eyes darting about, hoping no one had heard Hancock. "Relax, man. These guys are too busy to pay attention to what we're saying."

"Wh-what makes you think that?" Nick hissed back, glaring at the Mayor. This was not the kind of conversation he ever wanted to have in public.

"What? You think I didn't see you two eye-fucking the hell out of each other?" Hancock threw an arm around the Synth's shoulders, unwilling to back down just yet. "Gonna be honest with you, man...Jill seems like a hell of a woman. If I were you, I'd totally jump on that as soon as possible."

"I...I can't." Nick wasn't sure whether he should be upset or not. Hancock had no filter, and the detective couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to make a pass at Jill. "The Institute didn't exactly equip me for...that."

"You have a hand, dummy!" Hancock exclaimed in a hushed tone, grabbing Nick's left wrist and shaking it a little. "You can still give her a good time. I think she needs it, you know...after everything she's been through."

"Why are we having this conversation?" Nick sighed heavily, covering his eyes and rubbing his temple. Sometimes, he was grateful he never had to deal with blushing.

"Because it's pretty obvious to me that you two have this mystifying attraction to each other. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure you do." Nick rolled his eyes, taking another puff of smoke. He thought back to all the times during his travels with Jill that he'd thought about wanting to make love to her. She definitely seemed interested, but he had no way of knowing just yet. He didn't want to risk overstepping his boundaries with her, and managed to convince himself it was too soon. "I'll leave her be for now. She does need to rest."

"Whatever you say, man." Hancock finished off his third or fourth glass of whiskey, shaking off the burning sensation. For the next several hours, he dropped the subject that was clearly making the detective uncomfortable, and instead struck up a conversation about Nick's various adventures with Jill. The Synth talked openly about them, looking back fondly on many of his memories. He reminisced about the day he'd met the young woman, and the day they finally took down Eddie Winter. His favorite stories to tell were of Jill, though...she was tough, yet compassionate, and she'd taken him on many, many wild rides in their time traveling together. He spoke of all the times they'd taken on raider gangs, and how they managed to survive walking into Supermutant territory on multiple occasions. Hancock listened with great interest, expressing his desire to leave Goodneighbor for a "walk," as he called it.

"We've had more than a few close calls." The detective mumbled, lighting a new cigarette. "One time, I was face to face with a suicidal Supermutant. Damn things have mini-nukes strapped to them. If Jill hadn't screamed at me to run, I might not be here right now. When I sprinted far enough away, she took the shot...with one bullet, she blew up the bomb attached to the Supermutant's arm. I still owe her for that one." He took a puff, exhaling a plume of smoke after tilting his head back. "Then again, we had an incident while visiting the Dunwich Borers that I really think evens the score." He paused, taking a lengthy hit. Hancock took his pause as a signal to talk.

"So...what are you going to do about Jill?" Unfortunately for Nick, the uncomfortable subject was back. The Synth raised an eyebrow, practically egging the Ghoul on. "You gonna just accept the way things are now? Or are you gonna man up and love her?"

"Seriously, Hancock?" Nick scowled, almost glaring at the Mayor. Hancock just smiled and nodded, almost like he was expecting something to come from this. Nick sighed, turning his gaze downward. "I don't know..."

"Come on...just go for it. Worst that can happen is she says no." It was then that Nick realized Hancock wasn't genuinely interested in Jill, but rather he was trying to get the two to take that next step. "I can hang tight for a while."

"Fine!" The Synth threw his hands up in defeat, sliding off of his chair at the bar. "I'll do it. I'll see what happens."

"Atta boy, Nicky!" Hancock laughed, raising his empty glass in approval. "I'll be here, probably until the fireworks start. Let me know how it goes."

"I...probably won't." Nick muttered under his breath, waving half-heartedly back to the Ghoul at the bar. His mechanical heart was sending intense waves of heat through his chest. He was nervous, and it was probably obvious. As he left the Third Rail, he could hear the faint tones of Magnolia's voice echoing throughout the old train station. He'd just missed her performance, much to his dismay, but he shrugged it off, his mind centered on his newest goal: talking to Jill about intimacy.

As the detective slowly climbed the stairs of the Old State House, his thoughts went wild with uncertainty. Would she reciprocate? Was her attraction to him purely emotional? Surely, he would have known if that was the case. During their previous night atop the Mass Fusion building, they'd put their sleeping bags together. Nick recalled every kiss, every touch, every suggestive glance from the both of them...he felt more and more like he needed to take away that last bit of distance between them. He remembered exactly how she looked at him earlier on at the bar, and he came to realize how that look made him feel. He knew he wanted her, and badly.

Hancock's guards led him to an isolated room. They'd told him Jill was inside, and she would only accept certain people as visitors. This made Nick wonder exactly how she was feeling. His first thought was to be concerned for her, knowing she's never usually like this. He pressed on through the door, despite his nagging inhibitions, shutting and locking it behind him. Much to his surprise, Jill was stationed in front of a mirror, trying to tame her short locks into a fashionable hairstyle. She wore a tight black dress that stopped just above her knees. When she turned to face him, Nick's jaw dropped. He'd never seen her dressed up like this before.

"Well, now...what's the occasion?" The detective just couldn't help himself. He waltzed up to her, placing both hands on her hips. She gave him a sly grin, leaning into him and allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. Hers found their way around his neck. Before either of them spoke another word, their lips met feverishly. Soft moans and sighs could be heard throughout the room, and maybe if they were unlucky enough, outside the door, too.

"I just wanted to look nice for our date tonight." When Jill finally spoke, she was out of breath, and hanging off of her lover like he was the only thing keeping her grounded in reality. "We're still on for the fireworks, right?"

"Of course we are!" Nick chuckled quietly, holding the young woman tighter to him. "But...sundown is still a couple hours away." He bent over, kissing the side of her neck.

"Mm...Nick..." Jill moaned quietly, holding his head there. His hat had fallen off, leaving his head exposed. She ran her hand over it tenderly, causing the Synth to almost purr in response to her loving ministrations. "I...I've been wanting to show you something." Without a word, Nick stepped back, giving her some space. What happened next was completely beyond how he imagined this meeting to go. She began to undress, letting that little black dress fall to a ring around her ankles on the floor. However, it wasn't this act alone that caused the detective's head to spin – it was the lacy black lingerie she was wearing...and the slits over her rib cage. There were three on each side below her armpits, and each of them seemed to "breathe" on their own. Somehow, Jill had acquired gills.

"What the hell...?" Nick couldn't help himself as he reached forward, brushing his fingers above and beneath them. They seemed to respond to his touch, opening wider and fluttering each time he caressed her bare skin.

"I think swimming a lot has, uh...changed me a bit." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I just woke up like this one day, and since then, I've been able to breathe underwater."

"How long have you had these?" The detective was incredulous, almost unwilling to believe what he was seeing. He prodded at the gills a little more, watching them in fascination as they moved on their own.

"Probably about two months, now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you, and...I uh..." Jill trailed off, glancing down at the floor. When Nick looked up from her gills, her face was flushed a deep red. "I...I didn't think we'd be...you know...together." Stepping out of the ring of fabric on the floor, she pressed herself firmly up against him. "And yet, here we are, Detective." Her deep, impassioned kisses, and the way she kept her tight yet curved figure firmly against him, were torture to the old Synth. "Nick..." She breathed heavily, meeting his gaze, staring longingly into his bright yellow eyes. "There's another thing I wanted to show you."

"Heh...does it involve something else that might require medical attention?" Nick tapped his forehead against hers, pulling her as close as he could, and giving her a charming grin. He wanted nothing more than to blurt out his feelings and desires right then and there, but he was willing to wait for her to finish.

"It might, come morning." She wiggled out of his grip, and bent over next to the bed, searching through her pack for something. He watched her inquisitively, wondering what would happen next. He couldn't help but stare, admiring her body. Despite all of the scars she'd acquired, he still thought she was an absolute knockout. When she stood back up, she was cradling something of medium size under a cloth. "Before you ask, I stole them from the Institute when they gave me the tour."

"What are you...?" Nick was rendered speechless as soon as she unveiled the objects. His eyes widened in both shock and joy, although he was a little more reluctant to display his happiness. Jill was holding two pelvic plates for Gen. 2 or prototype Synths, each outfitted with a flaccid, synthetic penis, and artificial testicles. " _Oh my god_..."

"It's experimental tech they admitted they probably weren't going to put to use. Attaches directly to the nervous system. You'd feel everything." She cast him a nervous glance, her face the deepest red Nick had ever seen it.

"Is it, uh...is it safe to assume you've...wanted this?" He was at a loss for words – rendered speechless by this sudden turn of events. She set the pelvic plates down on the bed behind her. He'd half expected her to turn him away, but instead, he found himself being kissed so sweetly, he felt as though he was floating.

"Yes...yes, I have." She ran her hands down his chest, sighing softly. "I can make it work. I just need to know something, first."

"Please. Anything. Just tell me." It was unlike the detective to beg, but his mind was racing, and all he could think of was finally making love to Jill. Kissing and holding her wasn't enough for him. He craved her in a way he never thought possible.

"I need you, Mr. Valentine." She grabbed the Synth's tie, and pulled him in for a rough kiss, eliciting a staggered, breathy moan from him. "Will you have me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Nick shrugged off his coat in a hurry, letting it drop down next to her dress on the floor. In an instant, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "Didn't I say I'm yours?" His voice was almost a low growl as his face was pressed against her neck. His hands explored her practically bare frame, taking in and memorizing each curve she had to offer. He kissed and nipped at her neck and collarbone, sighing blissfully to himself. "You said you can make it work...so, please...make it work."

"Mm...ohh...yes..." The young woman arched herself up into the Synth, pulling him fully on top of her with his tie. She kissed him hungrily, moaning softly into his lips, and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Anything for you, Nicky."


	3. Part 3

Nick almost couldn't believe what he had allowed Jill to do to him. She gently walked him through the procedure before going through with it, giving him the chance to change his mind. He didn't want that chance. Instead, he wound up biting down on the barrel of his pistol as she made the first incision. Why the Institute engineered him to feel pain, he'd never understand. He let out a muffled shriek – and what a horrid sound it was. It grated the ears like grinding metal, and a malfunctioning, computerized scream. Thankfully, Jill had thought to slip a note under the door to Hancock's guards, explaining that they may hear some questionable things, and that they should ignore it, or that it may be best to leave the area.

Nick jerked violently with the second incision, bucking his hips involuntarily. He growled, glaring up at the ceiling, and gripping the wooden bedframe. His hold on it was tight enough that he actually managed to crack it in a few places. Jill kissed his forehead, letting him breathe for a moment before continuing. His breathing turned ragged, and the longer he went through with it, the more he questioned his sanity. The synthetic skin was the only barrier between the metal clips holding it all together.

Three cuts with a sharpened scalpel, sterilized by fire, and his lover was able to pull the front half of his pelvic covering away. Once it was cleanly sliced through, and the plate was removed, she fastened a small electronic device on the inside of the new plate to a socket in the detective's lower half. It wasn't a perfect fit, but the General managed to improvise with a few carefully connected wires. She zapped herself a couple times, the jolt in electricity causing the detective to jerk, and make a sound similar to a pained, 8-bit yelp. Luckily for him, it was over before he knew it. The synchronization to Nick's nervous system was near instantaneous, much to their surprise. Jill finished the makeshift operation by snapping the new plate into place, and cauterizing the new synthetic skin together with the old. Nick winced, grunting in pain as the flame made contact with him.

"Almost done, baby. I promise." Jill's remarkably calm voice soothed his nerves, and he forced himself to relax as much as he could. The last thing he wanted was to make the procedure more difficult for her to complete. When she was finished, she gave the detective a stimpak for good measure, still not understanding how they're able to treat him. It worked, though. He loosened his bite on his gun, noting the teeth marks and artificial saliva coating the barrel. His breathing began to calm down. When he was able to glance up at his lover, he saw her hovering over him. She cupped his face in her hands, locking eyes with him. He smiled warmly, relieved that the pain was subsiding so quickly.

"Well, you certainly have dexterous hands, Miss Jill." He slid his metal fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. Their lips met briefly for a soft, sweet kiss. "Mm...and grace under pressure, too."

"You're sweet." She slid a finger under his chin, smiling as though she were entranced by him. "How do you feel, Detective?" Her hands left his face to slide down his bare chest. His shirt was opened with his black suspenders slacked down his arms, and his tie undone, hanging loosely around his neck. Carefully, she climbed over him, straddling his waist.

"Oh, you know...different." Nick's eyes began to wander, as did his hands. Reaching around her back, he pulled her closer still. He pressed his fingers into her bare skin, gently rubbing small circles into her sore muscles. She offered him a quiet moan of approval, arching herself into him. "Hmm...you like that, huh?" He teased, his voice a low, seductive rumble. "I'll remember that."

"Mm...you're too good to me, Mr. Valentine." She groaned, laying on his torso as his fingers pressed deeper into her back, massaging areas that haven't gotten proper attention in ages. "You sure you shouldn't be a masseuse?"

"Ha! I don't know about that one." The detective laughed quietly, continuing his ministrations. "But, as long as you like it, maybe I can do this for you more often."

"Ooh...thank you. You're a natural, for sure. I'd love that." The General let out a relaxed sigh, reaching around her back and grabbing his hand, leading it to her bra clasps. She looked up at him with a seductive smile, and half-lidded eyes. Her other hand wandered down to his hips.

"Eager, are we?" Nick chuckled quietly, pulling her into him for a kiss as he worked at releasing her from that sexy black lingerie. However, luck was not on their side. They jumped in alarm as there was a frantic pounding at the door.

"Nick! Jill! Get out here!" It was Ham, one of the bouncers at the Third Rail. "We got Supermutants, and Hancock needs fire support!" He was panicked, and it showed in his hurried footsteps as the pair heard him dart down the hall, and then the spiral staircase. The two looked at each other, eyes wide. They nodded once to one another, then hopped out of bed to get their clothes on and weapons loaded.

Nick left his trench coat and tie on the floor, settling for a mostly buttoned up shirt, suspenders, and slacks. He holstered his pistol and laser rifle, strapping extra ammunition to his belt, and flipping his hat onto his head. Lastly, he pocketed a few fragmentation grenades. As he glanced over at his lover, he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're gonna fight in _that?_ "

"Sounds like I don't have time to get all my armor on, so, yeah." She finished getting her dress back on, and strapped up her boots. Fastening a pack to each thigh, she slung her laser rifle on her back. Loading up her favorite shotgun, she flashed him a smirk. "Let's move." At that, she rushed out the door, leaving the frustrated detective to follow behind her. She was still reckless. The old Synth sprinted down the stairs, rushing out the door into the streets. Frightened citizens and drifters alike were scrambling away from the front gate of Goodneighbor, many of whom were attempting to reload their guns. Supermutants had broken through, and Hancock was fighting them back alongside Ham, Fahrenheit, and several members of the neighborhood watch.

Hancock ducked below cover, taking a moment to reload. Glancing upward, he smirked at the sight of his friends coming to his aid. "You're just in time, guys!" The madman was laughing almost maniacally, watching them for a moment as they took position. The Mayor then vaulted over his cover, running up to one of those green-skinned creatures. He jammed the barrel of his gun into the Supermutant's gut, causing the monstrosity to stagger backwards. "Eat shit." He unloaded several rounds into his opponent's face, watching in delight as it splattered unceremoniously onto the ground. The creature's body fell over with a dull thud.

Hearing a shrill scream, the detective sprang into action. One of the Supermutants had cornered a young woman. He pulled his laser rifle from its holster, and planted five rounds into the back of the offender's head. His overgrown body fell forward, just barely missing the unarmed drifter he'd targeted. When Nick was sure she was safe to make a run for it, he turned his attention back to the rest of the oncoming attackers. He saw Jill leap over a couple of dead Supermutants, running headlong into the horde. His first instinct was to yell at her for being so reckless. Instead, he charged after her, unwilling to let her get annihilated for being impulsive. He sped by Hancock and Fahrenheit, as well as a few Supermutants, and tossed a grenade behind him. The explosive detonated shortly after, and was followed by a series of pained screams. Just to be sure, the detective looked over his shoulder, relieved to see that he hadn't harmed anyone he was trying to help.

Up ahead, Jill fired from behind cover. She'd already acquired a new gash in her arm, and it bled down, dripping onto the earth below. She fired round after round from her shotgun, usually downing a Supermutant in two or three shots. Her expression was that of a fearsome warrior – angry and wild. She seemed almost vengeful in her attack on the unusually large group of the crazed, infected beasts. This wasn't like her at all, but it didn't take long for Nick to understand why. She stood over the corpses of a small child, and a young woman – most likely a mother and child she was trying to defend, and failed. Her deepest rage was a rare sight to behold, but when it lashed out, it was always a righteous fury. Still, the detective preferred to not get too close when it appeared. She had a tendency to snap at people when severely angered, but would always apologize after she'd had enough time to cool off.

The detective dropped into position on the opposite side of the street from Jill. Hancock caught up to them, getting behind cover with Nick. "What'cha got?" The Mayor yelled over to her.

"Incoming Behemoth! Get the Fat Man!" She pointed to the miniature weapon of mass destruction lying about fifteen feet out in the open. It had been dropped by one of the largest of the Supermutants as he fell to the combined fire from both the neighborhood watch, and the General. There was one mini-nuke in the chamber, and no extras lying around. Hancock winked and nodded at Nick before leaving cover, bolting faster than he has in a long time to retrieve the weapon.

"Oh, mother of fuck..." The Ghoul's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. He stared upward for a moment before coming to his senses. Grunting in discomfort, he hoisted the Fat Man onto his shoulder, attempting to line up his shot.

" _Take the damn shot!_ " Jill screamed at him. When Nick leaned out from behind his protective barrier, he saw the Behemoth standing there. It was easily the largest, most deformed Supermutant he'd ever seen. The sickly green abomination towered over every one of them, wielding a hastily put together hammer of red and silver – a fire hydrant attached to a large pipe.

"I can't! It's too close!" Hancock staggered backwards, desperate to put enough distance between the mini-nuke, and everyone but the Behemoth. It was futile. The Mayor was too small, and too weighed down compared to the unholy spawn of mad science before him. The thing's lumbering gait was rapidly closing the space between them. Its jaw slacked as it unleashed a deafening, guttural roar, and it raised its hideous arm to strike that giant hammer down on the Mayor. For a brief moment, Nick and Jill were able to draw the monster's attention by firing at it. The damnable creature glared at them, its eyes hungry and bloodshot. Such a horrible, terrifying look could have killed someone with a more fragile psyche.

Fortunately for Hancock, the distraction worked. The creature swung its great arm downward diagonally, slamming the steel hydrant into the heavily damaged wall above Jill's head. She ducked, jumping backwards to avoid the flying chunks of brick. When she stood up straight again, she took a couple of haphazard shots at the monster. Nick whipped his pistol from its holster, getting a few shots in the Behemoth's chest before it howled wildly, and launched a massive fist at him. He couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The old Synth was knocked back onto the street, losing both guns as he bounced off the concrete. He skidded and rolled down to where Hancock had managed to retreat to. It still wasn't safe to fire the Fat Man, especially now that Jill was right next to the frightful thing, keeping its attention by shooting it. What that crazy dame did next may forever haunt Nick's memory. Or, perhaps it would just cause him to admire her even more.


	4. Part 4

As Nick hoisted himself up on his elbows, he readjusted his hat, taking a moment to refocus his vision. He watched his partner in horror and awe as she tumbled past the descending hammer. The Behemoth drove its weapon into the pavement, grazing Jill's thigh, and slicing through the strap of one of her packs. The leather pouch fell to the ground, scattering shotgun shells and fusion cells in all different directions. The detective cursed aloud, grabbing at his arm as he attempted to get onto his feet. Landing on the pavement like he did had knocked his shoulder out of its socket. This was a moderately common occurrence for him now that he was always traveling – one which Jill had to help him fix over a dozen times. He pushed himself against a stone wall, using it to awkwardly force himself up.

The foul monstrosity bellowed its hideous roar, its murderous eyes locked onto Nick and Hancock. The two exchanged terrified glances as it lifted its hammer above its head, howling in a frenzied manner. It threatened to bound over in their direction – that is, until Jill scurried around to the other side of it. She pulled a switchblade from the remaining pouch she had, and jammed it into the beast's thigh, dragging it downwards with her as she ran. It swung its free arm around, crying out in pain and rage, and knocked the General backwards. She went airborne with an agonized cry. The monster had pushed her shotgun into her chest as it hit her, knocking the wind right out of her.

Miraculously, she stood, clutching her chest, and staring the abomination down. Her upper lip twitched as she huffed, her face twisted with pain. She may have had a few fractured ribs after that one. " _Yo_ _,_ _fucknuts_ _!_ " She screamed at it, coughing up a bit of blood, and waving her shotgun in the air. "Come get some!" With that, she shuffled backwards, firing somewhat randomly in the Behemoth's direction. She was leading it far enough away for Hancock to take the shot. However, fate seemed to have different plans. The creature struck the ground in front of her with its hammer, sending her back yet again. Losing her weapons this time, she skidded across the pavement, stopping only when she bounced off a large slab of a collapsed building, and went flying straight into a boarded up door.

Frantically, Nick whipped his head over his shoulder, grateful to see that Fahrenheit had caught up with them. She, Ham, and the neighborhood watch had kept themselves busy with the Supermutants that had infiltrated Goodneighbor. "Cover me!" He shouted in her direction, getting a curt nod from her before he stumbled forward. His injuries extended beyond just his shoulder, as he found himself with a new limp. The beast was almost upon his lover, now too close to her for Hancock to fire. Without a second thought, he threw himself as far as he could to get to his laser rifle. He slid across the ground, getting an annoying amount of pebbles stuck in his skin as he reached for his gun. It was just within his reach when he stopped.

"Hey, ugly!" He choked out, firing a round past the Behemoth. It turned its detestable head around to stare at him. He fired again, this time hitting the beast in the shoulder. It growled menacingly, turning fully, and beginning to lurch toward him again. The thing had all but forgotten about Jill, and was more than likely focused on stepping on Nick's head. The detective fired a third time, just to be sure the Behemoth was intent on leaving Jill alone. Eyeballing the distance, he decided it was just barely isolated enough for the Fat Man to launch its payload. " _Now, Hancock! NOW!_ "

Hancock pulled the trigger, sending the mini-nuke gracefully through the air. It sailed smoothly toward its intended target, erupting in a small, fiery mushroom cloud as soon as it made contact with the Behemoth. There was a sudden, acrid stench of burning flesh. "Oh, that's gonna smell like _shit_ when it gets hot tomorrow." The Mayor laughed to himself, lowering the Fat Man, much to his shoulder's relief. He took in a deep breath, exhaling sharply upon looking at the damage the horde of Supermutants had done. Granted, the Behemoth was mostly a smoldering pile on the ground, and the rest of the Supermutants had been killed. For that, Hancock was thankful. But just within his visual range, he was able to count eight dead, and at least twelve seriously injured. "Nick. Check on Jill."

The Ghoul's distraught voice got the detective's attention. He'd just been lost in thought for a moment while staring at the explosion. He shifted over on the ground, using his rifle as a crutch to help him stand. That dive really did a number on him. His chest felt like it'd gotten hit by a truck. Why he didn't think to take a few stimpaks with him, he wasn't sure. The call to battle sometimes overrides logic – something he learned very quickly from Jill. A wide range of emotions swelled up in him as he approached her. To start, he was angry at her for being so reckless again. He wanted to chastise her for it, in hopes that she would take it to heart. It killed him to think of losing her, especially if it was because she just didn't think before running into the fray. However, he respected her greatly, admiring her bravery and perseverance. He adored her intelligence and wit, and her commitment to helping those that need it. The old Synth was well aware that she'd fully intended on sacrificing herself for Goodneighbor if need be. She took a terrible risk when she decided to distract the Behemoth, and draw it away from the town, Nick, and Hancock. This was just her way.

"Jill?" The detective leaned down next to her, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She'd turned a ghastly pale color, most likely out of shock. She shifted her eyes up toward him, smiling slightly. "Oh, thank god." Nick placed a hand over his heart, beyond relieved that she was okay. He decided against scolding her. She was truly a noble woman, and for that, Nick commended her.

"Hey, sweetheart." She laughed quietly. "I'm okay. I just really need a stimpak, and..." She paused, her face regaining some of its color. "Maybe a massage?"

"I'll see what I can do." He smirked, offering a hand. Trying to get her to her feet was more of a challenge than it should have been for him. "Ugh...wait." He'd helped her sit upright before he couldn't take it anymore. "My arm's dislocated, and my leg's giving out on me."

"Alright, honey...you know the drill." Using the frame of the door she'd sailed into, she fought to get up onto her feet. " _Shit!_ " She yelped, losing her balance and sliding back down to the doorstep. She huffed, snapping her eyes shut. "Never mind. I can't get up. Something's broken."

"Hey. You two don't look so good." Fahrenheit waltzed up to them, gripping a couple of stimpaks. "Hancock said you mighta taken more of a beating than it seemed."

"He's not wrong." Nick and Jill spoke in unison. They exchanged curious glances, for they'd never done that before.

"No kidding." The redhead injected each of them, then stepped back for a moment to give them some room. Jill groaned as the medicine took its eerie effect – healing her wounds nearly instantaneously, and even going as far as to repair her damaged bones. She still didn't understand how it worked. As for Nick, most if not all of his pain subsided. He inhaled deeply, feeling relieved. "Come on, girly." Fahrenheit pulled the General up, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Jill smiled at her, then turned her attention to Nick. "Okay, you ready?" The detective nodded once, turning his head away from his damaged arm. His partner grabbed him by the wrist, straightened his arm completely, and placed her hand under his triceps. "One, two, three..." Gripping his upper arm tightly and pushing it up into position, she sent his shoulder back into its socket. He grimaced, fighting back a pained scream. Thankfully, the stimpak was still in effect, causing the pain to diminish quickly. "How's your leg?"

"A little sore, but much better." He got up on his own, thanking Fahrenheit for the assistance before she returned to Hancock's side. He sighed quietly, taking a moment to look at all the death and destruction he'd just taken part in. "All those people..."

"I know." The young woman rested her head on his shoulder as she took his hand, beginning to walk with him back to Goodneighbor. "I heard someone mention that they were seen at the river, around where the Institute was. I think they followed Hancock's scouts back here for a raid." She sounded defeated, glancing back over her shoulder at the dead woman and child. "Can't save 'em all, I guess."

"No, you can't, and I hate it just as much as you do." He watched the citizens of Goodneighbor picking up the pieces of the gate, and finding new materials to make it stronger. Their resilience was truly inspiring to him. "But, just remember...the people will always find a way to come back from hardship."

From then until sundown, the duo assisted the people of Goodneighbor in cleaning up, which included hauling bodies. They were to be kept in a secure storage area until dawn, when they would be given proper burials. By the end of it all, twenty had died, and thirty-two were severely injured. Jill teamed up with Dr. Amari, administering immediate medical attention to those who needed it. Nick, on the other hand, assisted Hancock and several others in constructing a new gate. Fahrenheit and Ham took a team of neighborhood watchmen to scout out the immediate areas surrounding Goodneighbor. When they returned, they reported that all was clear, much to everyone's relief. Once a small bit of order had returned to the town, the townsfolk turned to Hancock. He stood among them in the middle of the street, pivoting around in place, getting a good look at everyone.

"My people...my friends..." The Ghoul began, his voice strained. He removed his tricorn hat, resting it over his stomach. "What we've experienced today is a reminder of what war has done to us. It's divided the people of this world since the beginning, and it's never gonna stop. Today is a reminder of what life is like in a world controlled by war. We've seen the needless deaths of innocents – their only crime being that they came into this existence, this...state of decay that our world is in. Today, we watched our friends and loved ones risk their lives to defend this town. Some..." He looked over his shoulder, back to a bullet-pierced fedora lying on the street. It sat there among bullet shells and blood splatters, motionless despite the quiet breeze. "Some died defending this town. It's no secret that war has broken our world, and life in the Commonwealth is harder for it."

The people of Goodneighbor listened intently, their eyes trained on their Mayor. Hancock was used to this. He was supposed to be a source of hope and inspiration to them, and he did everything in his power to live up to it. "But, although this world is broken, _we the people are not_. We've endured trials and hardships that no one should ever have to. We've stood tall against those that threatened to oppress us, those that came to interfere with the life that we've built. We've survived this long because we're _united_ , because we _won't_ let this world break us." Chatter began to erupt within the crowd – varied voices piping up in agreement with Hancock. Due to this, the Ghoul raised his voice.

"July 4th, 2288, will now and forever mark a dark day in Goodneighbor's history. This was the worst attack we've seen since the winter of '86, when we lost nine citizens, and three of our faithful guardians to a passing raider gang. So, today...today, I declare that we celebrate the 4th of July not only for America's founding fathers, but in honor of _all_ who've ever taken a stand for Goodneighbor! Those who gave their lives must never be forgotten, for they were the heroes we needed when times were grim. Those who risked themselves for us must always be remembered as friends and heroes of Goodneighbor – friends and heroes that are of the people, and for the people!"

" _Of the people, for the people!_ " The crowd echoed Hancock, pumping their fists into the air. Once again, the spirit of Goodneighbor prevailed. Even those in mourning raised their heads high, gazing hopefully up to the sky above. Mayor Hancock sent the dead off with a bang. As he lifted his arms, the fireworks sailed into the air, leaving sparkling trails of light in their wake. Colorful explosions furiously ignited the night sky, flashing red, white, and blue, as well as some yellow, pink, and green. Nick looked down at Jill, who appeared lost in thought as she watched the fireworks. Her gaze was distant – or maybe "vacant" is a better word for it. The detective startled her when he gently placed a hand on her back. She turned her head to smile at him, but even her smile seemed off.

Leaning over, the Synth pressed his lips to her temple, earning a low sigh from her. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." The General reassured him, wrapping an arm around his waist, and holding him closer. "If it's all the same to you, Nick, I think the fireworks have been waiting for us." Gesturing to the brilliant lights above, her smile turned genuine.

"Heh. Couldn't agree more." With that, the two resolved to enjoying one another's company for the rest of the night. By dawn, they would be assisting in the burials and attending the funerals. By midday, at least ideally, they would set out for Diamond City to check on Ellie and the detective agency. Hopefully, everything would be fine, but, life in the Commonwealth was tough. It never lacked for excitement, though. There was always another case to close. Although they knew there would be greater challenges ahead of them, neither Nick nor Jill knew that their story had only just begun.


	5. Part 5 E

**[Explicit Content Warning]:**

This work contains explicit sexual content.

Once the grandiose fireworks display came to a close, Hancock turned to face Nick and Jill, his expression solemn. Stepping up to the two, he draped his arms over their shoulders, stepping between them. Before he found his voice again, he glanced back and forth between the two of them, forcing a half-smile. His eyes were misted over, suggesting the Ghoul had shed tears of grief for every last one of the deaths that had occurred under his watch.

"I can't thank you guys enough." The Mayor addressed them gravely. "You had no reason to risk your necks for this town – for all us outcasts. I wish there were more people like you two in this fucked up world...people like you could _fix_ it."

"Think nothing of it, Hancock." Jill offered him a comforting pat on the back. "That's what friends are for, and also what the Minutemen are for. We have supply lines set up in settlements all across the Commonwealth. If you want to make a formal alliance with us, I can work Goodneighbor into those routes. It'll improve your economy over time, you'd officially have Minutemen protection, and everyone here will be better off."

"The Minutemen would do that for us?" Hancock stared at her incredulously, his mouth slightly agape.

"Absolutely. Our biggest goal is bringing the people of the Commonwealth together." The General smiled sincerely, leaving the Ghoul speechless.

"They really _did_ come back from the dead, Hancock." Nick reassured the Mayor, giving him a crooked grin. "Gotta say, I'm honored to have joined them, myself."

"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you...thank you..." He hung his head, his voice trailing off. The Vault Dweller and Synth both held onto him in an attempt to ease his grief. Lifting his head, he beamed at them, much to their surprise. He'd shed another few tears, but must have decided to save them for the burials at dawn. "I'm honored. And I'm real happy to call you my friends."

"We're happy to be your friends, too." Jill returned his bright smile, flashing her white teeth – she went out of her way to scavenge unused toothbrushes and bottles of toothpaste. Nick remembered her explaining that she feels disgusting unless her teeth are clean.

The detective nodded in agreement. "We really are."

Goodneighbor's 4th of July celebration went well into the night. More than half of the residents and drifters were either drunk or high, and the Third Rail was packed. Magnolia's stage was crowded by bar patrons that swooned over her. She paid just enough attention to them throughout her performance to keep them wanting more. Hancock took a seat at the bar again with Nick and Jill for a time, but around one o'clock, the trio retired to Hancock's place with Fahrenheit, and the little blonde woman from earlier on in the day. The General plopped down on a couch with Nick, resting her head in his lap. While at the bar, she drank a little more than she intended to. Her gaze was cast up at her lover. She smiled at him, reaching up every now and again to brush his cheek with her fingers. When he looked down at her, he couldn't help but grin sheepishly. Running his metal fingers through her hair, he sighed quietly.

"I hear ya." Hancock muttered, taking a swig from a bottle of whiskey. His arm was around the blonde, who was curled up into his side on the couch. Fahrenheit made a sound that was something akin to one of agreement. When the Mayor adjusted his position to sit up straight, he smirked at the detective. "Well, guys, I think we should call it for the night."

"What? Mayor Hancock is leaving the party early? I'm shocked!" Jill teased, earning a chuckle from Nick.

"Haha, no, smartass." The Ghoul stuck his tongue out at her. He then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm gonna have some fun. And if I'm not mistaken, so are you." The General's eyes widened, her face flushing a light pink. The Mayor laughed as she stared down the detective. Sometimes, Hancock really made Nick want to curl up in a hole and stay there.

"You're such an ass." The old Synth grumbled, shooting the Ghoul a sharp glare.

"Thank you, thank you. It's one of my specialties." Hancock lit a cigarette, closing his eyes and sighing softly. "In all seriousness, though...I hate to kick you out, but I've been needing a little somethin' all day."

"Understood. Goodnight, guys." Without warning, Jill sprang to her feet, taking Nick's hand and dragging him out into the hall before he had a chance to protest. He remained silent as she pulled him along, taking him back up the creaking stairs to the spare room they were borrowing. Once they were finally locked inside, and away from any prying ears, Jill turned to look at the detective. Her expression was unreadable to him. "Did you two have a sex talk or something?"

"I, uh...well..." Nick froze, afraid that he may have upset her. "Sort of."

" _Oh_..." The young woman laughed quietly, much to the Synth's surprise. He watched her inquisitively as she closed the distance between them. Placing her hands on his chest, she leaned into him, pouting a little. "Were you sharing a client's _sensitive_ information, Mr. Valentine?"

"I suppose you'll have to decide that for yourself, Miss Jill." Nick raised an eyebrow, offering her a charming grin.

"Then tell me, Detective..." She drew circles on his chest with her finger, still giving him that pouty look he found so irresistible. "What did you talk about?"

"Well, I can't talk too much about her, but there's this crazy dame, ya see..." He placed his hands on her hips, smiling seductively. "She's a regular bombshell; raven hair, electrifying eyes, all knockout curves, and legs for hours. I knew she was trouble the moment I saw her standing at my prison gate. She had a look about her that screamed 'brash and impulsive,' but I couldn't take my eyes off of her."

"Oh, Mr. Valentine..." Jill swooned, pressing herself harder up against him, pulling him in by his shirt. "Tell me more, you handsome devil. What else?"

"Next thing I know, Hancock reveals that he knows of my attraction to that gal." He paused, chuckling quietly. "Apparently, it's obvious."

"Is that so, Detective? You've always hid your emotions so well." Jill began to rub his chest sensually, occasionally glancing up to meet his eyes.

"Normally, I can. But when that dame came into my life, everything got turned upside down.'' He kissed her softly, feeling a new tingling sensation in his lower half. "Crazy as she is, she's the kind of beacon of hope I've always wished to see in the Commonwealth. She's taught me a lot, and I can't get her out of my head. I'm in love."

"And I'm in love with you, Nicky..." At that, Jill pressed her lips eagerly to the detective's. She moaned quietly, sighing softly as her hands moved to explore his back. Her breathing became labored as she kissed him feverishly, as did his. He backed her up until she fell onto the bed, letting herself be conquered by him. Her lips collided with his several times before locking with them, her nails dragging down his back, causing a tremor in his breathing. The old Synth pulled back, sitting up on his knees in between her legs. He looked her up and down, a hypnotized smile spreading across his face. Placing his hands on her thighs, he rubbed them gently, noticing that the tingling he'd felt became more of a tightening sensation.

"Roll over, doll." He coaxed her onto her stomach, then removed her boots, dropping them to the floor. Leaning over her, he pressed his erection into her bottom, all the while kissing the back of her neck. She groaned in delight, shifting slightly to grind herself into his hips. The detective moaned quietly, shuddering as she did this. He sat up again, tugging down on her dress until he had her lying there in her lingerie.

"Eager, are we?" The General teased him, grabbing his wrist to place his hand on her ass. He gave it a soft squeeze before making her lie flat on the bed. Rolling up his sleeves, he straddled her hips, sitting on top of her. He was hard, and she could feel it as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. "Oh my, Nicky...I'll take _that_ as a 'solid yes.'"

"Oh, yeah...but I'm gonna take my time with you." He wrapped a finger around her bra, giving it a gentle pull. "Let's get you out of this pesky thing, shall we?" The Synth unhooked the clasps holding the black lace together, then slid it down her arms, tossing it to the floor. He pressed his hands firmly to her back, beginning to rub small circles in her stiff muscles, eliciting a quiet, pleased moan from her. She stretched and squirmed under his touch, sighing softly. It both surprised and pleased Nick to see how quickly she melted for him. "Easy there, sugar...I've only just started."

"Again I say...you're too good to me, Mr. Valentine." Jill shivered as the detective pushed his palms into her lower back, rubbing hard to ease her tension. "Oh fuck, Nick..." She shuddered, letting out a heavy sigh. His hands wandered up to her shoulders as he leaned over her. He kneaded her shoulders and upper back for a time, teasing her by pressing his erection into her rear again. She responded by mewling his name, and trying to move under his weight. The Synth stopped massaging her, only to lean further forward and turn her head up to look at him. He kissed her hungrily, growling quietly as he did.

"Mm...Jill..." Nick purred, his lips still dangerously close to hers. Sliding his arms around her torso, he leaned back, pulling her up with him until she was sitting in his lap, her back facing him. He kissed the side of her neck, keeping her firmly against him while he fondled her plump breasts, teasing her taut nipples. She sighed blissfully, biting her bottom lip and moaning quietly. Reaching back, she knocked his hat off, holding his face to her neck. The detective chuckled quietly, giving her neck a small nip as he slid his left hand down to her panties. His fingers slipped past the lace barrier, and he was surprised at what he felt. "My god, you're...you're so... _wet_..."

"Baby, you _really_ don't know what you do to me, do you?" The General turned her head to look at him, her face flushed a deep red, and her eyes glazed over.

"I could say the same to you." Locking eyes with her, the old Synth shifted his hips, reminding her of his new appendage. The young woman bit her lip, stifling a needful groan. His metal hand continued to toy with her breasts as he kissed her deeply. He slipped his tongue past her lips, finding hers and massaging it gently while he slowly pushed his fingers down to explore her wetness. She shuddered, moaning louder for him, and following the haphazard rhythm of his tongue. He'd found her bundle of nerves, beginning to rub small, gentle circles into it, making her quiver. She huffed, beginning to overpower his tongue with her own. Nick relished the sounds of her quickened breathing and smothered moans, loving the fact that they were _his_ doing.

Suddenly, the old Synth felt compelled to get her to face him. He ended their kiss abruptly, removing his hand from her panties. Grabbing hold of her waist, he coaxed her into turning around in his lap. Their lips met again the instant Jill was in place. She pulled his suspenders down, then got to work on unbuttoning his shirt. Once more, she rubbed his chest with slow, sensual movements. She traced the lines of his plating gently, causing the detective to shiver and sigh. He broke the kiss, but only to take one of her nipples in his mouth. The General's breath hitched as he began to swivel his tongue around it. She gripped the back of his head, tilting hers back in delight, and releasing a stuttered moan.

"F-fuck...Nick..." Jill breathed, holding Nick's face with both hands, making him look at her. " _Please_..." She was begging him for release. Before she had time to think, she found herself on her back, being pinned down by the handsome Synth. His fingers curled around her panties, guiding them down her legs before dropping them to the floor as well. She removed her Pip-Boy, leaving it an arm's length away. Now, she laid naked before him, and he decided it was time to level the playing field. He dropped his shoes and slacks next to the bed, then spread his lover's legs, leaning over her with a seductive smirk. She watched him in anticipation, clearly eager for where this was going next.

"What was that?" Nick rubbed the inside of her thigh, his stiff member pushed up against her entrance. "Please what?" "I need you, Mr. Valentine. Please...make love to me." She moaned in surprise as he slowly pressed himself into her without warning. " _Nick!_ "

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear you say those words." The Synth groaned longingly, utterly bewildered at this new sensation he was experiencing. He thrust gently at first, taking the time to just feel her tight warmth. Electricity shot up and down his spine, his mechanical brain jittering more than it ever had before. His head tilted back, his eyes rolling up into the back of it. With his hands on her hips, he guided her body, rocking her to his rhythm. "Oh, you _must_ be my guardian angel..." He groaned, beginning to knock the bedframe into the wall ever so slightly. "I'm in Heaven with you..."

"N-Nick..." The young woman reached up, gripping his arms and pulling him down for a heated kiss. She moaned into it, wrapping her legs around his waist, and dragging her nails down his back. One hand hoisted him up, the other was tangled in her hair, keeping her lips in range of his at all times. He began to lose control to this strange pleasure, and his thrusts became rougher. Jill noticed right away, as she gasped sharply, her legs loosening their grip on his waist to allow him more free movement. Nick took this as an open invitation to change things up a little. He sat up straight, holding his lover's hips, and bucking his into her rhythmically. She responded well, reaching for his hands and holding them there as he continued. The sound of her pleasured moans and sighs soon filled the room, along with his own, and the creaking of the bed.

Nick's cock throbbed hard, causing him to gasp sharply. He gripped Jill's hips even tighter, pulling her down harder onto him with every thrust. Every moment that passed like this made it harder for him to keep from losing himself. He stared her down, eyes glazed over with lust, his breathing staggered. "I love you..." His voice trailed off, and his eyes snapped shut. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"I love you too, baby..." Jill grabbed at his thighs, making him look at her again. "Please, Nick..." Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead, and her voice sounded desperate. "Please, just _fuck me!_ "

"As you wish." Nick let go of whatever little bit of self-control he had left. He slammed himself into her repeatedly, almost mercilessly. His jaw slacked as he threw his head back, groaning out loud. Jill held tightly to his thighs, her fingers digging into them as he pounded his hips into hers, drawing long, needful moans from her lips. She squirmed beneath him, her eyes rolling up into her head. Her breathing turned erratic, and she tossed her head to the side, her face a deep crimson. She was moving with him, meeting him pound for pound. The detective wasn't expecting what happened next. Jill's moans soon turned into harsh cries of ecstasy. She tightened her walls around his cock as her violent orgasm echoed throughout the room. His name escaped her lips countless times, and he felt a hot coil tightening in his lower abdomen, as well as a nearly numbing electricity in his brain. Soon after, he felt his own release. Searing waves of pleasure pulsed through his core, and the electricity dispersed in ripples down his body, leaving him shaking, his vision blurring as he cried out his lover's name in a fit of ecstasy and passion.

The old Synth fell forward with an exasperated huff, burying his face in her neck as he panted. Her arms made their way around his back, holding him to her. She kissed his cheek, careful to avoid his torn skin. He once told her that every now and again, his injuries would start causing him pain, and that they were sensitive to the touch. She always took great care when assisting him with tune-ups, much to his appreciation. He turned his nose into her hair, taking in its peculiar yet lovely hubflower scent. Jill was adamant about keeping her hair washed because of how greasy it was without it. She scavenged laundry detergent and dish soap for the task, adding refined hubflower oil to them to create the unique aroma. It also worked wonderfully as a body wash.

Nick felt himself coming back down to reality, and slid out of her, making her gasp and mewl. Reluctantly, she let go of him, allowing him to get off of her. He laid next to her, pulling her into him and holding her close. The young woman's breathing was mostly calm now, but the detective could still feel her heart racing in her chest as she laid up against him. He ran his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes and sighing softly. Before too long, Jill's rapid heartbeat slowed to a normal pulse, and eventually into the slow, steady rhythm of sleep. For once, Nick decided to rest his eyes, going into a low power state. He was at peace – for now.


End file.
